pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Big Old Flare Up
Story Jon and Kyle continue to walk towards Lumiose City. Suddenly, three Team Flare Grunts get in their way. Jon: You guys! Flare Grunt: You will come with us! Kyle: We aren’t going with you! Flare Grunt: Not you! A Malamar appears and uses Hypnosis, putting both Jon and Kyle to sleep. Later on, Jon wakes up in a big room. He gets up and looks around. Jon: Where am I? About 20 Team Flare Grunts arrive. Jon: The Team Flare base. A man with red hair walks in. ???: Not the base, no. Can’t let you know that. Jon: Who are you? Lysandre: I am Lysandre, the boss of Team Flare. Jon: I see. So you’re the crazy one. I thought it was Joe. Lysandre: He keeps reporting to me about you. Lysandre walks up to Jon. Jon: So he’s like the second in command? Lysandre: No. But he is resourceful. I want to know why he is scared of you. Jon: He must have his reasons. Lysandre walks away to the wall. Lysandre: Begin. The Team Flare Grunts send out Malamar, Weavile, Golem and Houndoom. Jon: You want me to battle them? Lysandre: I want to know why Joe is so scared. Jon sends out Talonflame, Frogadier and Typhlosion. Jon: Talonflame, Double Team! Talonflame uses Double Team around Typhlosion and Frogadier. Flare Grunts: Psybeam, Rock Blast, Ice Beam, Flamethrower! The moves hit the Double Team, cancelling them out, but Talonflame, Frogadier and Typhlosion are not there anymore. Lysandre: Interesting. You used Double Team as a distraction. Jon: Steel Wing! Talonflame flies in from the left and hits all the Pokemon with Steel Wing. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion jumps down from the ceiling and uses Focus Blast, also hitting all the Pokemon, Jon: Ice Beam! Frogadier is behind all of the Pokemon and freezes them using Ice Beam. Frogadier, Talonflame and Typhlosion are back next to Jon. Lysandre: Intriguing. Your bond is formidable. All the Pokemon break out from the ice. They all use Hyper Beam and hit Jon, Typhlosion, Talonflame and Frogadier. Everyone gets up gingerly. Lysandre: Night Slash! One Weavile heads towards Jon with Night Slash. Jon is unable to dodge, but Frogadier gets in the way and grabs Weavile and then throws it back towards Team Flare’s Pokemon. Frogadier: Dier, Frog. Lysandre: Hyper Beam, Weavile. All the Weavile use Hyper Beam at Frogadier, causing a lot of damage. Lysandre: Now Ice Shard. Two of the Weavile use Ice Shard towards Frogadier. Frogadier can’t dodge, so Jon gets in the way and takes the attack. Jon falls onto one knee. Frogadier: Froga? Jon: I’m good. Lysandre: Psycho Cut! All the Malamar use Psycho Cut towards Jon. Frogadier gets in the way and takes the full force of the attack. When the smoke clears, Frogadier is still standing. Lysandre: Impressive. Lysandre presses a button and then two beams gets shot at Jon and Typhlosion. Jon (in pain): Argh! Lysandre: Soon, you and Typhlosion will be following my orders. Talonflame heads towards the source of the beams and uses Steel Wing, but gets hits by Ice Shard and Psycho Cut knocking Talonflame onto the ground next to Jon. Jon and Typhlosion are still in pain. Frogadier: FROG! Frogadier suddenly gets engulfed in blue light and its frubbles disappear and gets replaced by a long tongue. The blue light disperses and Frogadier has evolved into Greninja. Greninja hen uses Water Shuriken at the source, destroying it. The beams stop and Jon and Typhlosion fall to the floor, on their hands and knees. Soon, Jon and Typhlosion stand up. Jon: Greninja. Greninja nods. Lysandre: Your Pokemon are troubling. Jon: We just do what is necessary! Suddenly, Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery vortex which then turns into a fire shuriken on Typhlosion’s back. Typhlosion has now become Jon-Typhlosion. Lysandre: Hmm. Jon: Now, Shuriken Blaze! Jon and Jon-Typhlosion reach for their backs, with Jon-Typhlosion grabbing the fire shuriken. Jon-Typhlosion then throws it forwards towards Team Flare’s Pokemon. Shuriken Blaze hits and causes half of the Pokemon to faint. Jon: Greninja, Dark Pulse. Talonflame, Flame Charge! Greninja uses Dark Pulse and Talonflame uses Flame Charge, taking out the remaining Pokemon. Lysandre: Impressive. Jon: Scald and Flamethrower! Greninja uses Scald and Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower. The two moves collide and creates a dense fog. Jon and his Pokemon use this to escape the building. After a while of running, Jon and his Pokemon stop. Jon-Typhlosion reverts back into Typhlosion. Jon: Good work guys. Greninja, Typhlosion and Talonflame nod. Jon and his Pokemon continue walking and soon see Kyle looking around for them. They go to Kyle. Jon: Kyle. Kyle: There you are. Kyle notices Greninja. Kyle: Greninja? Jon: Yeah. Frogadier evolved when Team Flare were using a beam at Typhlosion and I to control us. Greninja then destroyed the beam. Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Greninja. Jon’s Pokedex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: Fitting. Now you all deserve a good long rest. Jon returns Typhlosion, Talonflame and Greninja. Kyle: Shall we continue? Jon: Yeah. Jon and Kyle continue their journey towards Lumiose City. Narrator: While continuing their journey to Lumiose City, Jon and Kyle were attacked by Team Flare and put to sleep. Jon woke up in a building where he met the boss of Team Flare, Lysandre. While battling Team Flare, Frogadier evolved into Greninja. With the help of all his Pokemon, Jon was able to escape and meet up with Kyle once more. And again, they are continuing onto Lumiose City! Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Team Flare * Grunts * Lysandre Pokemon Jon * Frogadier --> Greninja * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion * Talonflame Team Flare * Weavile * Malamar * Houndoom * Golem Category:Episodes